


Conference Call

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin have a stimulating phone conversation.





	Conference Call

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian stormed into his office and slammed the door. He let out a frustrated sigh and sank down in his leather chair. He faced the chair to the window. Right now he was to disgusted at the ad campaign to even look at it. He spent a week of his precious time making sure everything was just so. He went over the mock up’s with a critical eye all for nothing. Now the client wanted to scrap everything and go in an entirely different direction. Well fuck his fickle client he thought.

 

Cynthia braved the savage beast by knocking on the door. She stuck her head in the crack testing the waters. She opened the door up farther. “Boss, Justin is on line one. Would you like to take the call or shall I take a message?”

 

“I’ll take the call.”

 

Cynthia backed out of the office and shut the door behind her. As soon as she was gone Brian picked up the phone. 

 

“Hey Sunshine what’s up?”

 

Justin giggled and breathed seductively into the phone. “I’ll give you one guess.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes his boy was always horny.

 

“Are you busy?”

 

Brian looked at the campaign folder with disgust. “I’m taking a break.”

 

“Good, go lock your door and pull the blinds.”

 

Intrigued Brian complied. He sat back in his chair and got comfortable, this should be interesting.

 

Justin stretched out on his side of the bed gently fondling his cock which responded to his ministrations. He closed his eyes. He began to speak. “We're in bed, your legs are tangled in mine. We're both really hard. I can feel you pressing against my stomach. I’m kissing your neck. Your tugging on my pierced nipple and ahh it feels so good. Every time you tug at my nipple my dick throbs like they're connected. Bri are you touching yourself?”

 

“Yes, Keep going don’t stop. What am I doing now?”

 

When Brian’s pants became uncomfortably tight he unzipped and pulled out his throbbing member. He stroked himself with long slow even strokes.

 

Out in the outer office Cynthia needed to make some calls to make her boss’ life easier. Maybe she could smooth the way on this new campaign that had her boss in a fowl mood. She picked up the phone and heard voices. She heard dick and Justin asking Brian if he was touching himself. She stayed very quiet. If Brian found out she listened she’d be as good as dead. She picked up a file folder and started fanning herself. This was definitely worth tuning into.

 

Justin felt himself grow harder if that were possible. The mental image of Brian at work in his office jerking himself off was priceless.

 

Justin begins again. “You sit between my legs and your jacking me off. Pre cum wets your hand and you grease my pole with it.”

 

Brian gets into the conversation. His voice is a throaty whisper. “My fingers caress your crack. I slip one finger in and just circle your pretty pink pucker with my fingertip and it’s driving you wild. Then I slowly slip it inside and you are so tight and hot. I want my dick inside your hole. Your ass always feels so good against my cock.”

 

Justin moans into the phone imagining the penetration, he can practically feel it. He needed more than just a hand job. He inserts a finger into his hole exploring his depts. While keeping up a steady pace of stroking. He has the phone cradled on his shoulder.

 

Justin pants “My hand fondles your balls. I caress them and tug them just how you like it. They're hard and full and I can’t wait till you dump your load. You taste so good. I like it when you shoot down my throat your cum warming my insides.” 

 

“Christ!” Brian exclaims. His breathing is erratic. His fist has become a blur on his slick member. He’s close, he can feel it and so is Justin by the sound of things. He decides to go for Justin’s weakness. Something he can only dream about.

 

Brian licks his parched lips then begins to murmur into the phone. ”I’ve got my dick pressed up against your tight sweet hole. I’m inside you raw and it’s so fucking amazing. You feel so good. You’re hot and wet and I’m plunging into you, hitting your sweet spot.” Brian heard a shout and a strangled cry on the other end of the line. Brian was so close he could almost taste his orgasm creeping up on him. All it would take is one more thing.

 

Justin had never cum so much or so hard before. Brian knew all his secret likes and used them to his advantage. Well now it was time for a little turn around. When he got control of his breathing he came back on the line.

 

“I feel you inside me and it’s amazing, just you and nothing else. I want you to fill me up with your hot sticky cum. I want to watch it run down my creamy white thighs. I want to watch you lap it up from my hole.”

 

Justin heard Brian moaning on the other end of the line. He smiled and deployed his last tactic.

 

“As your pounding into me I reach around you and thrust a finger into you. God you’re so tight. I feel you squeeze my finger.”

 

Brian stifled his cry the best he could. He caught most of his cum in his hand saving his Armani suit from stains. When he got his breathing under control he grabbed a few tissues off his desk and cleaned himself up.

 

“That was hot!” Brian panted.

 

“It sure was” Justin agreed. 

 

“Thanks baby, this helped. I was having a bad day. I really needed that. You know just what I need.”

 

“I’ll make your favorite for dinner then. Do you think you’ll be late?”

 

“I’ll try to be out of here by seven.”

 

“Ok, don’t work to hard.”

 

“Yes dear, later.” 

 

“Later.”

 

Brian looked down at the add campaign that had been the thorn in his side for the last week. He suddenly got a stroke of genius, pun intended. He quickly started mapping out new plans and making short hand notes in borders and on sticky notes.

 

When Cynthia heard them both hang up she set her own phone down quietly. Her cheeks were flushed and she was still fanning herself with a file folder. She squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. She needed a cold shower in the worst kind of way. Only five more hours before she could go home. She didn’t know how she’d be able to look Brian in the eye after what she had just heard without blushing like a school girl. The new intern, Randall passed by her desk dropping off mail.

 

“Everything all right?”

 

“I’m fine, it’s just a little warm in here.”

 

Brian stuck his head out of his office. “Cynthia get in here, now!”

 

She slightly cringed maybe she got caught after all. She composed herself the best she could and entered the den of the beast.

 

“Cynthia, I had a stroke of genius. I’ve truly out done myself this time. I know what to do for the add campaign and they wont turn their nose’s up at this.”

 

He laid out his notes in front of her. She glanced at them breathing easy that apparently she hadn’t been caught. Brian spent the next hour going over the plans and what she could do to assist him. When she moved to leave he stopped her.

 

“Oh Cynthia, next time why don’t you splurge and call one of those nine hundred numbers when you want to get off instead of listening in on my private phone conversations.”

 

Brian stood there hands planted on slender hips with a cocky tongue in cheek smirk. Her heart dropped with a sickening thud.


End file.
